Game 5 - The Heart of Slaughter
Game 5 began right where Game 4 left; the battle against a freed Zül is joined. Scene One - Zül Reborn The battle against Zül rages on, but he is eventually defeated, his reanimated corpse falling limp. Upon examination of the body, a gem is found imbeded in chest cavity. The Heart of Slaughter. The slain's weapon and armor are the subject of a heated discussion, with Mantle of Whispers and Testost of the mind that they should be used until returned to the family while Päf and Master Kitsune were insisting on the opposite. Scene Two - Nil Jenke-Osu The Player Characters decide to try and find Nil Jenke-Osu and the rest of her band. It takes them three days to find the camp where they were slaughtered in the night and left there to rot. The scene revealed that the Reach of Zül were few in numbers and killed silently, with the majority taken in their sleep. A sole survivor was found, left leg torn off, her right arm mangled and much of her body a mess of cuts and bruises. Nil Jenke-Osu, leader of the band. Runn treated and performed miracles of healing, aleviating much of her pain and discomforts. Zül had chosen Simian Jenkuso's body, her brother, when returning to this world, the strongest and fittest of all those available. Mantle of Whispers generously offered to take Jenkuso's two children, a girl of 6 and a boy of 2, as his wards, ensuring them the best of educations and eventual Adoption. They all make their way back to Solace, where they spend the night contunuing on their journey to Nime-Yu. Testost finally seals the deal with the goddess/tenant, Tika. Testost determines that their sexual encounter feels more like a business deal, an alliance of sorts, rather than the throes of passion. Scene Three - An Army on the March Five days into their journey, the groups meets with a scout from a marching Void Monkey army. The unnamed scout blunders and forgets or forgoes the usual greetings and respects, evidently either awed or terrified. Making his way back to his troup, he is promptly beaten and chastised for his inconduct by his superior, Commander Nil Ko Mandur. Witnessing the beating, Testost is angered and demands the scout be released into his custody. Ko Mandur's response is to send him the scout's head. Testost , bewildered and furious, screams a challenge to the Commander, a lone mountain against an advancing army. Taming his inner tempest, Testost has a formal challenge written up and sent to the Commander, urging him to come and face him once the military campaing is won. The message is delivered, on the army moves on. Scene Four - Lord Humble A couple of miles behind the last of the troop, a lone figure walks, followed by a dozen or so men and women of poor accoutrement. The man is met, and after introductions water is set to boil for the tea, although Mantle of Whispers and Testost continue on their way. The traveller is called Lord Humble, but he refers to himself as Wan, a commoner's name. Lord Humble is currently following the army, intent on helping the downtrodden and those left to fend for themselves, but he will soon be on his way to Unagi in order to compete in the Tournament for the Hand of the Kami. He intends to win and use his position to fight for the Humbles, to stop wars before they are inflicted on the common people. Small Talks In the days leading to Scene Five and Scene Six , Zül appears to some in the group, either to goad them, plead with them or just mess with them. He starts by manifesting himself to Päf, who bears the Heart of Slaughter. Päf listens to his offers, but makes it plain that he is not interested and that Zül has little to offer him. Zül then appears to Testost , whom he finds much more open to striking a mutually-beneficial relationship, although he is unable to convince him to outright set him free or help him. Zül finally appears to both Master Kitsune and Runn , but he does not dare insult them by proposing an alliance or even asking for help or mercy. Rather, he informs them that the others in the party have had discussions with him (which, at that point, none had shared with each other). Scene Five - The Bridge Along their journey, the band meets a migrating family of Humbles stuck upon a decrepit bridge, during a storrm. With a mudslide fast on its way, the Solars manage to miraculously save everyone, broken wagon included. Scene Six - Nime-Yu Journey's end. The PCs, along with the rescued Nil Jenke-Osu , arrive at Nime-Yu , fabled home of the recluse Void Monkey Daimyo, Lady Wisdom. Once rested, the Solars are granted an audience with her. The discussion first revolves around their growing bond and their shared Fate. She asks of them what their intentions are, and explains that there are forces at work in Gozeiki no Bano Kami Kantaro , forces that threaten not only their Clan, but the region as a whole. Lady Wisdom them sets the Tarot of Fleeting Wisdoms for the group. The cards reveal The Generous Invasion, The White Lion 's Hunt, The Black Boar '', ''The Shadow Crane, The Five Fingers, The Looming Enemy, The Rosenwood '' and ''The Reach of Zül. A long discussion ensues, with most changing their minds once or twice, but the group eventually democraticly elects to deal with the Rosenwood and the Fair Folk. Category:Game 5 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Game